Remedy (Sequel to Clarity)
by taytay3
Summary: You really don't know what you have until it's gone...


**A/N- Hey guys. Long time no see blah blah blah...ANYWAYS I've finally found the story/ plot that I've wanted to write for the sequel of Clarity. Took a long ass time BUT it's here and I'm so proud. I really had to get out of my head for this one so that I could just spill everything. Every time I get on here I feel so mentally blocked and tonight, for the first time in a LONG time I just wrote. Or typed...? Either way I just let my fingers do the talking and my mind followed. So this story unedited, I didn't want to look through it or I feel like I would have just erased the whole thing so if there are any grammar errors, careless mistakes PLEASE don't beat me up :)**

**!P.S. (Backstory) So this story takes place a couple months after the whole Noah incident. Ally has taken a couple months off from school and she's finally back just after Spring Break comes to a close! I ****didn't feel like explaining this whole situation throughout the story so yeah**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Remedy

Ally's POV

I tossed and turned in my bed as my thoughts began to consume me.

_Come on Ally...sleep!_

My conscious begged me as I threw the covers over myself in attempt to cool myself down. It was beginning to feel like a sauna in my room and I had two fans on each side of my bed. Being that I live in Florida, everyday is hotter than the last, so having two or more was a must.

I turned my head and looked at the clock.

_Of course it's 6:50._

I had only 10 minutes of sleep before I had to get ready for the first day back to school. My hiatus was finally coming to a close and I couldn't wait to bury myself in homework once again. It's not that I genuinely _love _school, I was just in desperate need of a distraction and at this point in time, drowning in Mrs. Clarke's physics homework wasn't sounding so bad.

During the break I couldn't distract myself from him.

He was on my mind every second of the day. From wondering to what he was doing...to who he was with.

Some nights I would cry myself to sleep and I would lay there as my eyes burned from the memories with him. Every part of my body ached, and it wasn't until it was too late that I noticed how badly I needed him in my life.

To protect me from myself...

But, I've been getting better...slowly...I think.

Taking it day by day.

I figured that loneliness really likes to turn the volume up in my head, so during the break I spent more time with Kellyanne.

We had sleepovers every night and would hangout every day. I know she wouldn't admit it, but I could tell she was getting a bit irritated by my presence at times. I knew she needed some time to herself-it was her spring break as well-but I knew the minute she'd leave my side, I would be alone.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I shot up from my bed, frightened by the alarm.

I sat my hand against my chest, sighed, and laid back against my headboard.

I looked at the date on my alarm clock and suddenly reality set in.

"Well...Fuck."

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

I grabbed an apple on my way out and hopped into Kellyanne's car.

"Good morning Als." She said flashing her pearly white teeth.

I smiled and threw my bag in the back, "Morning Kells." I said as I pulled my hair back into a bun and took some bobby pins out of my pockets to keep my hair in place. Over the break my hair became longer and I could only tame it by pulling it up.

Suddenly Kellyanne squealed, "Oh my god Ally we are finally reaching the end of Sophomore year!"

I laughed, "Kells-"

"I mean, I know we aren't graduating or whatever, but, oh my god it feels like we've been Sophomore's forever!"

I nodded in agreement. Sophomore year was beginning to feel like a never ending cycle.

She stopped at a light and looked over at me, "Ally...you look tired, did you not get any sleep again?"

My heart started to beat faster, I hated talking about it, but I couldn't help that I looked so sleep deprived. I've never been one to put on concealer or buy makeup in general, so I had no choice but to go natural faced.

"I slept fine, I just look like this on a regular basis."

Without looking I could already feel her eyes roll.

"Liar."

"Watch it Kellyanne." I warned as I pulled out a small compact from her purse and examined my face.

_I didn't look too bad..._

She gripped the steering wheel, " Ally, I think you should see a therapist."

My jaw dropped slightly, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Ally, I love you, but you're a mess."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. I wasn't a mess...I was fine.

"Kellyanne, I'm not a mess and even if I am, I _know _how to make myself not look a mess in public, if that's what you're worried about." Suddenly she pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Ally you know that's not what I mean."

"Then what are you talking about because I don't see a problem!" With each word my voice shook, and I knew she was going to bring up the topic I'd been avoiding all Spring Break.

"Allison, for christ sakes you were almost raped!"

My breathing hitched and all I could see was Noah's face.

That face that haunted me every chance it got.

She turned towards me, "You're a victim of-"

"Fucking stop alright!?" I yelled. Kellyanne looked at me with such pity and I couldn't help the anger that boiled in my blood.

_I hate that look..._

She sighed in defeat, shifted into drive, and we were back on the road again.

We didn't speak another word on the way to school.

I mentally screamed. _God why am I such an idiot?_

Kellyanne was my best friend and I was pushing her away when all she wanted to do was help...

She pulled up to the student drop off and shifted the gear into park, "I've gotta park in the back, I only have my permit and I didn't pay for parking this semester..."

I sighed. She could be so irresponsible sometimes, but I loved her none the less.

"I'll see you at lunch then...?" I asked shyly.

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips, "Of course you will."

I gave her a tight squeeze and grabbed my bag out the back before exiting her car and heading into the building.

Pulling out my phone I opened up the app that showed me where all my classes were.

Scanning through my classes I groaned, "Not Mr. Porter's again..." That irritating man gave me my first detention last semester and we haven't been on good terms since then. Not that he gets along with anyone for that matter.

I had originally asked my dad to call the school so that I could get a different teacher this semester, but I guess he forgot to do that.

Sucking it up, I found my classroom and opened it slowly.

Walking in my eyes landed on familiar dirty blonde's head.

_Oh god...not him._

My chest tightened as I managed to walk towards the back and grab a seat on the opposite side of the room.

I kept my head down and decided to pull out one of my favorite books.

"Whatcha reading there?"

I jumped as the book fell out of my hands.

"I'm sorry Allison...are you okay?" Dylan asked picking up my book.

I glared at him.

_How dare he speak to me after all the shit he's put me through. _

He handed me my book and I snatched it out of his grimy, soft looking hands.

"How have you been?" He asked while sitting back down. I looked down, refusing to make eye contact with him, "Fine."

He shifted awkwardly in his seat, "You look good."

_Well would you look at that, another lie to go down in his book of sins. _

"What are you doing here Dylan?" I asked in annoyance as I finally looked at him.

He took a deep breath, "Look Ally, I'm not here to apologize-"

I snorted involuntarily, "Of course not."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "...Because this is not the place, nor time to do so."

I looked at him completely flabbergasted, "Dylan, you do realize that it is April and you've had a whole three or four months to say something, right?" He stared at me as if he had seen a ghost.

I guess he wasn't used to me speaking my mind like that.

"Ally if you just let me explain-"

I raised my hand to stop anymore useless excuses that dropped from his mouth.

"Save it for another four months Dylan." With that being said Dylan got up and went back to the other side of the classroom.

_Finally some peace. _

Suddenly the door swung open and in came someone who was definitely _not _Mr. Porter.

He was strikingly handsome and much younger, maybe he's in his early 30s, but I'm hoping that I'm wrong.

The new teacher laid his books on his desk and grabbed a marker writing a name in calligraphy.

He turned around and clapped his hands together, "Hola clase, now, you're probably wondering 'where the hell is Mr. Porter?'"

_Did a teacher just cuss...? Oh my god, he did._

"Unfortunately, he's been really sick over Spring Break so I'm filling in for him at the moment." I could hear a slight accent in his words as he spoke.

"Oh hell, where are my manners," he cleared his throat, "I'm Daniel Santos, but you may only call me, Mr. Santos. I'm your new English teacher for the rest of the semester."

He crossed his arms over his chest and I couldn't help but notice the bulge of his arms as he crossed them.

_His arms look huge even through his long-sleeved shirt..._

"Now let's get started with a quick roll call shall we?" He went to the desk and picked up a clipboard.

"Alger...Brooks...Baldwin..." I yawned and went back to my book zoning out after the third name. I was starting to feel drowsy and my sleepless nights was starting to take its toll on my body.

I knew I should have drank coffee this morning..

Suddenly a book slammed down on the edge of my desk startling me, I looked up to see Mr. Santos looming over me like a dark and brooding shadow.

_God he was tall..._

"Dawson?"

"...H-Hi?"

With him in this position I could take all of him in. His dark brown slicked back hair, his 5 o'clock shadow, and his mesmerizing ocean blue eyes.

His jaw twitched as he snatched my book out of my hands, "You're here, correct?"

"W-well-"

"Ugh, just say yes dimwit!" An all too familiar voice spoke up.

_Cassidy...When did she get here?_

_"_Yes."

He narrowed his eyes at me, making me cower under their intensity, "Yes what?"

My eyes widened as I didn't know what to say. What other word could he want from me?

_God this is so embarrassing..._

"I-I'm here...?" I guessed with an unsteady voice.

He looked me up and down before turning and walking back to the front.

I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding in. I looked over towards Cassidy and Dylan and saw that she was glaring at me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and sunk back into my chair, hoping that the ground would swallow me whole.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

The bell finally rung signaling the end of class.

"Okay clase, don't forget to start your reading on Paradise Lost and do your syllabus quiz!" Mr. Santos announced before sitting back in his chair.

I collected my things suddenly remembering that Mr. Santos walked off with my book. After everyone left the classroom, I summed up the courage to approach him

With one confident foot in front of the other, I walked towards his desk.

Suddenly his eyes were on me as I walked towards him, he was watching my every move.

_If that doesn't scream nerve wracking I don't know what does._

"Look Mr. Santos, amazing lecture by the way...anyways, I know we got off on the wrong foot earlier and-"

I stopped as I realized he was smirking, "What's so funny?" I asked. He leaned back in his chair and looked me over once again.

_God why was he looking at me like that?!_

"Oh nothing. I just find it funny that you're sucking up to me in order to get your book."

My eyes widened, "N-no that's not what I'm doing!"

"Then what are you doing here?"

I swallowed hard, "I want my book."

He sighed and pulled my book out of his bag laying it on the desk in front of me.

I reached for it but he slid it back towards him, "And what do you say?"

"Please and thank you." I quickly said before reaching for my book which he eagerly withheld from me once again.

"No, from earlier...what do you say...what do you address me as?" He said while standing up, towering over my small frame once again.

"M-Mr. Santos..." I stuttered.

He shook his head as his jaw twitched in irritation, "Wrong. Now leave." He shoved my book back into his bag and went back to his papers not sparing me a single glance.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

"The nerve of this man!" I yelled angrily as I sipped on my chocolate milk.

Kellyanne nodded while eating her sandwich.

"Sounds like a complete douchebag if you ask me."

"He is! He can't take _my _book! It's not a distraction to the class! And he keeps wanting me to say some certain word! Like what the-"

Suddenly the doors to the cafeteria room burst open and my breath gets caught in my throat.

_No...he can't have the same lunchtime as me..._

His posse, consisting of Trent, Dez, and Dallas, followed closely behind him. I watched him walk to his table, taking in his sun-kissed skin and shaggy blonde hair that I once used to run my fingers through.

I started to breathe heavily as everything started rushing back to me at full force.

The breakup...his harsh words...the way he said goodbye to me...

"I-I need to use the restroom..." I whispered to Kellyanne as I collected my things. Before she could say anything I was already making a beeline for the cafeteria doors. I got out in the knick of time before a teacher could stop me.

I rushed to the bathroom and went to the sink gripping it.

Every time I saw him...it would feel like the Earth was shifting underneath my feet...

I looked at myself in the mirror, tears were streaming down my face and I hadn't even noticed.

For the first time today I finally saw what Kellyanne saw...the bags under my eyes, my pale skin, my dull lifeless eyes...

_Did he break me? _

I slammed my fist onto the sink.

_No...I won't fucking admit it. _

I stepped back and slid down the wall burying my face in my hands. I tried to calm down the storm of thoughts rumbling in my head but they wouldn't keep quiet.

_You weren't enough for him...he has a type Ally...you were boring... Noah touched you and he didn't want you anymore...you're already used...who wants sloppy seconds..._

"Shut up!" I cried out.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Kellyanne.

"Ally..." She sunk down to my level and pulled me in for a hug.

"Please Ally, get help..." she whispered while rubbing my back, "I love you Ally and I know you don't want help, but I can't sit back and watch this war waging inside of you anymore..."

I sobbed into her shoulder shaking my head.

_Could someone really help me?_

She pulled back and tilted my chin so I could look her in the eyes, "Look at me...will you at least try?"

She wiped my tears, "Please?"

I let out a deep breath and nod. A small smile grew on her face, "Good answer."

* * *

**A/N- It's not much but it's a start! I don't want everything to come to light in this chapter and EVERYTHING will come together in due time. I really want to take my time with this story and expand on the characters and their personality. I want to dive deeper and actually have some character development with this story...I'm really excited about this chapter and I really hope you guys like it!**

**Mr. Santos- Marlon Teixeira**

**Please leave a comment and follow this story so you can get notified for the next update!**

**-Taylor:) **


End file.
